


Invasion of The Bodysnatchers

by crystal_methodist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_methodist/pseuds/crystal_methodist
Summary: One refusal changes everything.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)





	Invasion of The Bodysnatchers

“Come again?” Inuyasha asked numbly as his heart tried to stop beating. Honestly that would’ve been preferable to being given this ultimatum. 

“The transition would be painless,” Kikyo explained calmly, “Simple.”

The air grew thinner as Inuyasha’s mind raced. 

“You’d just...you’d just trade places with her?” he finally managed as his stomach churned, “But...but then she’d...she’d be dead.”

“Kagome would continue to exist,” Kikyo corrected with a soft hum as she took a step forward and Inuyasha took a step back, “We could be together. It would correct the wrong Naraku inflicted.”

“But...”

‘ _What if I don’t want that_ ,’ he finished silently in his mind as it became hard to breathe. All that time he’d been torn - wanting both and unable to have either. It wasn’t until this exact moment that he realized which one he’d chosen. Which one he truly wanted. 

Just in time for her to die. _Great_.

“I’ll come with you,” Inuyasha offered desperately, “If this is about being with me then I’ll just come with you now. There has to be another way.”

“Does that girl really mean more to you than I do?” Kikyo challenged.

‘ _You bet your sweet ass she does_ ,’ Inuyasha thought bitterly but outwardly he shook his head and put on what he hoped was a convincing smile.

“I’m just saying you don’t have to do that,” he tried, “We can be together. That’s fine.”

“I shall give you until dawn to make your decision,” Kikyo sighed as she turned to leave before pausing and looking over her shoulder, “But know this, the only choice to be made is whether to resume what we once shared or whether to live separate and apart.”

Inuyasha’s heart plummeted into his stomach as he tried to mentally calculate the time it’d take to get Kagome to the well and out of harm’s way. There was no way to make it. No way without telling the miko and their friends’ the truth. Maybe use Kilala to get her there faster. Even then...

Even then Kagome would probably refuse. There’d be an argument which would waste precious time.

Inuyasha tried his best to keep his wits about him but no amount of mental jumping jacks could stop his hyperventilation.

The only solution seemed to be killing Kikyo now rather than wait until later. After all, she’d just said the only choice he was to make was about the status of their relationship. Kagome might be dead before he made it back to camp. Dying without ever knowing how much she meant to him. 

“You have until dawn,” Kikyo repeated, “Although it seems your choice has already been made.”

Inuyasha wanted to deny it. To say something, anything to change Kikyo’s mind but his mind’s higher functioning was short-circuiting in light of his unbridled panic. His body was moving before he could process what was happening - claws outstretched as he raised his hand for a fatal blow.

But Kikyo somehow moved faster - her hand gripping his wrist as she used all of her power to purify him. A scream of pain escaped him as blood began trickling down his wrist as his instantly burned skin cracked - completely powerless to move away. 

He crumpled to his knees as more cracks began appearing - a yellowish fluid leaking of the wounds following shortly thereafter by blood.

And then everything went black and he knew no more.


End file.
